


Conclusion

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heterosexual Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione and Teddy have their dateWorth the Risk #58 (The End)





	Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is the final chapter of Worth the Risk! A very big thank you to [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/) and [](http://heather11483.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heather11483.livejournal.com/)**heather11483** , who have been there with me right from the moment the idea took hold of my muse and wouldn't let go. I’ve had so much fun writing this story and creating this post-canon Verse. I hope y’all have enjoyed it!

It’s almost seven by the time Hermione closes the file. She had intended to leave work by six so she could go home and change into something appropriate for a date, but she didn’t want to leave until she was at a good stopping point. As it is, she now has fifteen minutes until she’s due at Teddy’s flat. There isn’t time to go home, so she decides to just wear what she’s got on. It’ll have to do, and she doubts that Teddy will care anyway.

Despite the fact that it’s Saturday and very few employees are at the Ministry, she still wears her work clothes. The last thing she wants is to be seen looking unprofessional, after all. It’s even more important right now since her meeting with Kingsley yesterday afternoon had given her another indication that Ogden might very well retire soon. The fact that Kingsley had even mentioned Ogden and the good work she was doing in the department had put her on alert. It might mean nothing, but she thinks that it’s better to be prepared, just in case.

There are still a lot of cases that need her attention, but they’ll wait until next week. She’s been at work since one, so it’s time to relax and enjoy the remainder of the weekend. After she organizes her desk, she gets her bag and leaves. She can hear people working in the Auror offices as she walks past on her way to the lifts, but she doesn’t pass anyone until she’s in the Atrium. There, she nods politely at Eric when she passes the security desk.

One benefit of working on the weekend is that there isn’t a queue at the Floos. She goes right up to the fireplace and tosses in powder before calling out Teddy’s address. When she steps through, she enters his sitting room. She starts to remove her work robes, but doesn’t have a chance to finish with the buttons. Instead, she finds herself pressed against the wall beside the fireplace as Teddy kisses her.

“I’ve wanted to do that for days,” he murmurs as he pulls back from the kiss.

“You just did it Thursday night,” she reminds him. She moves her fingers into his hair and leans up to kiss him again.

“We snogged with your kids upstairs. Not the same thing, even if I think it’s kind of hot having to be so quiet.”

“Deviant.” She nips at his bottom lip and presses closer to him. They might have kissed a few times in the last couple of weeks, but it feels like ages since they’ve had sex. When she realizes that she’s thinking about having sex before they even go out for their date, she wonders if that’s the influence of dating someone younger or if she’s becoming more accepting of her own desires. It’s a question to consider at another time when Teddy isn’t rubbing against her.

“Am not. And I’m going to forget about feeding you if you keep doing that,” he warns in between kisses when she moves her hand beneath his shirt so she can touch his bare back. He has one hand on her arse, and she can feel his fingers working on her plait. Soon, her hair is free, and he brushes it out with his hand.

“Who says we can’t have food after?” She smiles and gently pushes him away. “In fact, we might even be hungrier when I’m done with you.”

“Oh, is that so?” He grins as his hair darkens to a lovely shade of green. “When you’re done with me? That sounds like a challenge.”

“Does it?” She purses her lips and pretends to think it over. “No, it’s not a challenge. You’re the one who promised to sacrifice yourself to my ravishment, after all.”

“It’s not much of a sacrifice, I have to admit.” He moves his hands up to keep her from unfastening the buttons on her robes. “Why are you all dressed up like it’s a weekday?”

“Stop that,” she mutters, slapping his hands away when he keeps diverting her from her task. “I’m dressed like this because I went into work today after lunch. I dropped the kids off at Ron’s, and he was obviously still feeling guilty about last night’s schedule change because he had food waiting.”

“Stop what?” He smiles innocently but lets her go back to unbuttoning her robes. “It’s Saturday, Hermione. That’s a day off. You know, the day when you _don’t_ go into work for several hours? Wait, Ron cooked? And you didn’t fall ill after?”

“Very funny. He actually bought Chinese, so there was no risk of food poisoning this time. Besides, the other time was due to tainted meat. Ron might not be a great chef, but he’s not terrible in the kitchen.” She finishes unbuttoning her robes and shrugs them off, catching them before they can hit the floor. He’s watching her closely, and she feels the heat of desire spread over her as he licks his lips and leans against the arm of his sofa.

“Will you stop folding the bloody robes and come kiss me? I’ve been terribly patient, you know? I deserve a reward.”

“Language, Ted, and stop whinging. I won’t go into disputing your claim of patience because we both know you’re lying.”

He groans. “I’m not whinging. Okay. Maybe I am, just a little. Still, kisses? Better than folding any day.”

She walks towards the sofa and leans around him to place her folded robes on the cushion. She deliberately presses close to him and rubs herself against his body while she’s putting the robes down. It isn’t long before his hand is on her hip and his other hand is in her hair.

“Not playing fair, Hermione,” he mutters before he pulls her head back and kisses her hard. She moans into the kiss and reaches up to unbutton his shirt. When she feels bare skin, she can’t stop touching. He pulls back slightly and is breathing hard. “My room or here?”

“I don’t care. Want you,” she tells him before she leans down and licks neck. While it’s been enjoyable teasing him, she’s ready for more. It’s been too long. She moves her thumb over his nipple and rubs, which causes him to buck his hips against her as he whimpers. Bloody hell, that’s hot. She does it again.

“Fuck.” Teddy fumbles with the buttons of her shirt before he grabs both sides and tugs.

“If you ruin my shirt, I won’t be happy.” She nibbles on his neck and pushes his shirt off his shoulders.

“Will not being happy mean that you stop?” he asks in a husky voice that does wicked things to her. It’s difficult to remember his question. “Never mind. I’ll buy you a new one.” With that, he tugs harder, and she can hear the material of her shirt rip as well as the sound of buttons falling around them.

“I don’t approve of ripping clothing,” she informs him before she scratches his back lightly and bites his shoulder. His hands are all over her, and she follows him as he moves them so that he’s sitting on the sofa. She straddles him and rolls her hips, not sure how he manages to arouse her so easily. She’s already wet and aching for him, and she doesn’t even have her bra off yet.

“Stop. Can’t—won’t last long.” He grips her hips and stops her movement, which is annoying. She likes the friction.

“Unfasten your trousers.” She pulls her skirt up higher, until it’s around her waist, and she unclasps her bra, tossing it beside them as he shifts beneath her.

“So fucking sexy,” he murmurs as he looks up at her. She feels sexy when he looks at her like that, so she’s glad there’s not a mirror around for her to see how silly she probably really looks. Half-dressed and straddling him can’t be an attractive look, especially if she’s got ladders in her stockings. He groans. “I can’t unbutton this when you’re doing that.”

“Doing what?” she asks as she moves her hands beneath her breasts and cups them. “I’m not distracting you, am I, Teddy?”

“Touching your tits. When you’re touching those fucking amazing tits.” He watches her face and smiles knowingly before he leans forward and licks her nipple. He moves his hand and drags his thumb along the damp crotch of her knickers, pressing in and rubbing her clit when he reaches it.

She nearly falls off his lap when she arches her back so he can reach her breasts. His tongue is bloody marvelous, and she can’t help but be impressed by how well he’s learned exactly what she likes and how to make her wild. When he pulls her knickers to the side, she shifts so that his fingers can enter her more easily. It feels depraved to be riding his fingers while still wearing her knickers and skirt, but maybe that’s why it’s also exciting.

“You’re so wet. Do you like having my fingers inside you?” He sucks her nipple and thrusts his fingers deeper before she can reply. She likes that he still blushes faintly when talking dirty, that he still looks at her like she’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen, that he’s willing to listen and learn as well as suggest and experiment.

“I want _you_ inside me,” she tells him as she reaches down to touch his erection. Their position doesn’t give a lot of space for teasing, but she’s able to grip him through his trousers and squeeze. “Now.”

“So fucking bossy.” He scrapes his teeth over her nipple, which causes her to reach out and hold his shoulder so she doesn’t fall backwards. “Oh, you like that. Tightened around my fingers and gripped them so hard.”

“Teddy!” She scratches his shoulder and shifts again, needing him inside her. Her eyes widen when she feels his palm make contact with her bum.

“Ted,” he growls softly before he moves his fingers along the crease of her bum, tugging on the material of her knickers until it’s to the side. The elastic is uncomfortable as it bunches around her inner thigh, but she knows that she’ll soon forget the awkwardness once he’s inside her. He swats her bum again, which makes her pull on his hair. “It’s Ted.”

“Inside me. Now.” She feels him remove his fingers and rolls her hips forward to follow them. When he starts to fumble with his trousers, she moves back slightly to give him more space. He leans forward to flick his tongue against her nipple while he’s working on his trousers. Finally, he lifts his hips and pushes them and his pants down slightly to free his erection.

“Bloody hell!” He arches up when she reaches down to grip him. She holds onto him to keep her balance and then moves forward. “Warning next time, yeah? God, your hand feels so good.”

“This will feel better,” she promises as she slowly eases down onto his cock. She begins to move up and down slowly, taking more of him until she finally has all of him inside her. She raises up and holds herself there as she looks down at him. “I like watching your face when we have sex.”

“I like watching your tits bounce.” He strokes her back before gripping her hips and thrusting up into her. She gasps and leans forward as she begins to ride him. “Like watching your face and hearing your noises.”

He’s more confident now, bolder, and she loves it. She knows it won’t take him long to climax—he’s already warned her about that—so she focuses on the feeling of him inside her after nearly two weeks and the sensations caused every time she rises up and pushes down. It isn’t enough.

“Gonna—sorry,” he pants as his head falls back against the sofa. He tightens his grip when he arches up and grunts. As he comes, his hair changes from green to orange to turquoise back to green. It’s fascinating, but she likes watching his face more. He’s trembling and breathing hard, sweat on his chest and forehead, and she can’t even be that annoyed at him coming first because he looks so bloody amazing.

“Touch me,” she tells him after he’s had a moment to come down from his high. She keeps moving, rolling her hips forward as she rides his softening cock. He licks his lips and gives her a lazy smile before he reaches between them and begins to rub her clit. He shifts their position and licks and sucks her nipples as he rubs his thumb against her.

“Your turn. Come for me,” he murmurs, hot puffs of breath against her damp breasts. She digs her fingernails into his shoulder as she feels her orgasm approaching. When it hits, she closes her eyes and arches her back, coming with a soft whimper. She shudders and clenches around him, continuing to move until she stops trembling.

She leans down and kisses him after she finishes, touching his face gently before she rests her forehead against his. She’s sweaty and sticky, but she doesn’t want to get up just yet. “That was—“

“Bloody brilliant?”

“To say the least.”

“I think I might have torn your skirt,” he admits with a sheepish smile. “But I can fix it easily enough.”

“Good, you’d better. However, I don’t think even magic can fix my shirt.” She straightens up and shifts so that he slips out of her. “It’s ruined.”

“Sorry?” He reaches up and touches her breasts. “I’m not really, but I’ll say I am if it means you won’t threaten me.”

“You’re horrible at being devious and sneaky,” she points out with a smile. “You’re lucky that I find it charming.”

“I’m very lucky,” he agrees. “I suppose that you want to go clean up now. I want it noted that I am reluctant to let you go, since I’d be happy spending all night in this position or various others sans clothes.”

“Noted. While all night isn’t possible since I’m in need of food, we will have a lot of hours left in the day once we get home. Plenty of them to spend in various unclothed positions.”

“Point. I like the way you think.” Teddy waggles his eyebrows and leers playfully before he loosens his grip on her hips. “Do you want to use my shower? I’d suggest sharing to save water, but you mentioned food, so we better not.”

“Actually, I might Floo home to shower so I can change clothes, too. It seems my boyfriend has ripped my clothes.”

“I hate that word. Boyfriend. I’m not a boy,” he mutters. “And I said that I’ll buy you a new shirt. It’s not my fault that you were tempting me so much that I had to resort to tearing fabric.”

“Well, it’s certainly not my fault. As for the other, you don’t have to worry about being considered a boy, Ted. You’re definitely a man,” she agrees, which earns her a smile. She stands up and makes a face when she feels the sticky wet mess between her legs drip down her upper thighs. She enjoys sex, a lot, but the messy parts are always bothersome after.

“You’re lucky that I know you just grimaced because of messy fluids and not because of the amazing sex we just had,” he tells her as he stands up. He glances down at the sofa and coughs. “Um, I’ll wash your robes when I do laundry this weekend. I, uh, didn’t think about them being beneath us.”

“I’m very lucky,” she says, repeating his recent remark. Ron never really understood that about her, but he did humor her about it usually. She’s glad that Teddy does seem to understand. It makes it easier. When he mentions her robes, she looks at the sofa and sighs. They had been sitting on her perfectly folded robes, which were now not folded at all. “I’m going to have to start keeping an eye on my clothes whenever we’re together, obviously.”

“I guess being a danger to your clothes is a step-up from being accused of having an alley fetish,” he decides.

“Alleys that smell like urine,” she corrects, smiling slightly as she remembers that first night they had dinner. Things have changed a lot since then. _They’ve_ changed a lot.

“Remember what I told you about the mention of that not being sexy at all?” he asks while making a face. Suddenly, he smiles. “You know, we could forget about dinner and just eat cake. I have some leftover from yesterday.”

“We’re not going to have cake for dinner.” She rolls her eyes. “You sound like Hugo wanting sweets instead of something healthy.”

“I’m just being practical. You like that, so you should be suitably impressed. If we don’t eat the cake tonight, it’ll go to waste, and I certainly don’t want to be the one to tell Caroline that we didn’t finish her cake.”

“I somehow don’t think you have to worry about her finding out,” she points out dryly.

“Still, scary pregnant women are…well, scary.” He grins. “Did you know that she’s going to name it after me? Since she took all the attention away from me during my Transferring to Another Department party with her baby news, I made her promise. Theodore or Theodora will sound brilliant, yeah?”

“Just brilliant, but not for Caroline’s future baby.” She smiles. “I just hope that things go well for them. They’ve been trying for so long.”

“Guess we can always ask Luna,” he muses. “She seems to have an uncanny knack for knowing things like that.”

“Can’t yet. She’s gone again. She left last week. I’ll mention Caroline’s news whenever I write her next time, though.”

“I thought she planned to stay longer this time.” He shakes his head before he looks at her. “Fine. We’ll go out for dinner and have cake after. In bed. Most things seem to be better if they’re had in bed, after all. Especially if you’re naked.” He clears his throat and smiles. “So, did you want to go home to shower?”

“I knew that it’d have to lead back to nudity.” She laughs softly before she nods. “As for the shower, I think that’s the best idea. I can shower and change while you clean up. I’ll be back here in twenty minutes?”

“Alright. We can discuss dinner when you’re back,” he tells her.

She kisses him once more before she picks up her shirt and puts her shoes back on. When she gets home, she hurries upstairs and hops in the shower. Traveling by Floo while half-dressed and sticky from sex is not a pleasant feeling at all, nor is the anxiety of possibly ending up at the wrong place while looking very well shagged.

After her shower, she changes into a simple dress and slips on sandals. It’s a little hard to believe that she’s just had sex before they even went out to dinner. She isn’t normally like that, but it isn’t necessarily a bad thing that she’s changing a little. It’s a new relationship, after all, and she’s been growing with it since their first dinner several weeks ago. And it’s not just her. Teddy’s been adapting with it, too. She finishes getting ready and goes back downstairs.

Teddy’s waiting for her when she Floos back to his house. His hair is wet, and he’s changed into a pair of denims and a pullover without any buttons. Clever boy, thinking ahead, most likely. She smiles and runs a hand through her damp hair. “Hey.”

“Hey back,” he says as he grins. “You look gorgeous, of course.”

“Oh, of course.” She shakes her head but can’t stop from smiling just a little wider. “So, food. I’m starving. Where are we going?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought about it. I was mostly thinking about getting you here so I could have my wicked way with you. Food is your thing. What do you want?”

She walks over and kisses him before she considers the choices. It’s tempting to suggest the Italian place nearby, since that’s become ‘their’ restaurant since that first night, but it’s also their secret place. While she was showering, she thought about their relationship and how it's evolved because it’s been on her mind. She realized that he hasn’t mentioned anything about having to hide and sneak around lately.

With Rose’s reaction and unwelcome resistance, it’s not something they’ve talked about since they’ve been dealing with the fallout there. Despite that, she knows that it’s time to stop hiding and to face whatever might come from going public. It’s risky, especially considering her conversation with Kingsley yesterday and the possibility of Ogden retiring, but she’s tired of hiding something that makes her so happy. She finally understands that people are going to react however they do, and that won’t change how she feels about him, even though some of the reactions are going to be negative.

“That many options?” he asks as he tugs on a lock of her hair to get her attention. “If you want, we can just walk and see if we find somewhere good.”

“No, I think I know where we should go. I can Apparate us,” she tells him after she makes up her mind. Impulsive, perhaps, but she feels more excited than nervous, so that must mean something positive. She smiles at him. “Trust me?”

“Always.” He steps closer and pulls her against him. “Ready?”

“Ready.” She focuses and Apparates them outside of Finnigan’s.

“Here?” He looks at her and frowns. “I thought this was a date, Hermione. I don’t want another night of playing at just being friends around people we know.”

“Here.” She takes his hand and squeezes. “It is a date, Teddy. There won’t be any playing. At least, not during dinner.”

“Ted. And what do you mean?” He studies her face for a minute before his eyes widen. “Really? It’s Saturday night. There’re going to be a lot of people in there, Hermione. A lot of people who know you or me or both of us.” He looks hopeful yet guarded.

“I know. We should be able to get a table anyway. I know the owner,” she tells him before she walks towards the door, still holding his hand.

“Cute. I didn’t mean that and you know it,” he murmurs. He entwines his fingers around hers. “Stop being cheeky and answer me.”

Instead of replying, she opens the doors and steps inside. He tugs on her hand when she tries to walk further into the pub. There _are_ a lot of familiar faces around at tables and the bar. There’s a moment of panic, and she considers making a run for it. Some Gryffindor she is. Teddy tugs on her hand again, and she turns towards him. “What?”

“Are you really sure about this? I don’t want you thinking you’re ready because Rose has sort of come around or because you’re feeling daring tonight. Once this happens, there’s no going back and no regrets. I just—I don’t want to lose you because of some impulsive gesture,” he whispers.

“I could be offended that you think I’d do something like this for mixed up reasons. You know me better than that. It might be slightly impulsive, but so was accepting that first invitation to dinner last month. We know how well that turned out, so impulsive doesn’t necessarily mean bad. Besides, it's unlikely anyone here is going to run away to Malfoy's house or worse, so we've already seen the most extreme response.”

“Now you’re trying to be all logical and make me forget what I was asking in the first place. And some of them…it wouldn't hurt you worse than Rose, in the short run, but still.” He looks around before focusing back on her. “Now that you seem ready, I’m nervous and feeling anxious. How bloody ridiculous. I’ve wanted this for weeks, but I kept thinking you’d decide it wasn’t worth the risk, that I wasn’t worth it.”

“Ted, I’m sure. Okay?” Before he can reply, she leans up and kisses him right there where anyone can see. It’s more daring than she usually ever is, even when married to Ron, but it might be the only way he stops worrying and understands that she’s ready for this, whatever might happen. When she pulls back, he smiles and touches her face gently. “You’re definitely worth the risk. So stop worrying; that’s my job anyway. I’m ready. It’s time to go public and see what happens.”

The End


End file.
